This proposal is for SBIR Phase I research to determine the design and feasibility of an innovative, new device for advanced locomotion analysis including: ambulation assessment and fall prevention, postural perturbation assessment and activity assessment. It is fully responsive to topic areas identified as high-priority by the NIA, specifically the Geriatrics and Clinical Gerontology Program, in the 2006 Omnibus Solicitation. The proposed device will be an unobtrusive, low-power, wireless device that attaches at the wrist (similar to a wrist watch). It will consist of a sensor suite including evaluation and selection of miniaturized gyroscope, accelerometer, piezoelectric and novel electro-mechanical sensor devices and be able to wirelessly transmit the captured data to a remote server for advanced locomotion analysis. Using specific patented and tested algorithms the system will be able to give the user the following information on a monitored individual: 1. Ambulation Assessment and Fall Prevention - the system will be able to determine an individual's baseline ambulation "footprint" and determine if there is any significant deviation from the individual's baseline requiring intervention. The system will also have algorithms to identify certain disease conditions that produce characteristic gait abnormalities such as Parkinson's disease. The goal is to prevent falls and thus reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with fall injuries. 2. Postural Perturbation - similar to ambulation assessment the device will characterize an individual's baseline and be able to determine any significant postural deviations from the baseline requiring intervention. Again, this will allow for early intervention, before the individual falls and suffers from a potentially life-threatening injury. 3. Activity Assessment - the system will be able to determine the average activity for an individual and send alerts if there is any significant deviation from the individual's baseline or deviation from a pre- determined baseline. This function will be vital to determine if the individual is suffering from any disease process limiting or exaggerating their activity. This function will be particularly useful in studying and identifying behavioral disorders such as depression or post-traumatic stress disorder. The proposed device will be useful in the area of aging research, for healthcare ambulatory assessment and for long-term unobtrusive monitoring of elderly populations at risk of falling. The research and resulting device will provide the following benefits: 1.Enhance the ability to monitor the health and well being of the elderly. 2.Enable further long and short term research in the elderly (and other) population 3.Enable the long-term monitoring and early intervention in high-risk populations AFrame has developed a prototype wearable, low-power, form-friendly, wireless, wrist-based device that provides the following functions: (1) Body Temperature (2) Pulse Oximetry (3) Heart Rate and (4) Location Information. AFrame is currently working to add further vital signs capability, specifically (1) Blood Pressure and (2) Respiratory Rate. As detailed in this proposal, AFrame is also working to add fall detection, gait analysis, postural perturbation assessment and activity assessment. The wearable device can be used to collect this data on a short or long-term basis. Future functions envisioned include (1) Cuff-less Blood Pressure (2) Shock Meter (3) Laser Pulse Oximetry (a technique patented by Dr. David Goldfarb, an AFrame adviser) (4) Blood Chemistries (5) GPS or Cell-Based Location (E911) (6) Non-Invasive Blood Glucose Monitor. As future sensors or other devices are developed they can be integrated into AFrame's innovative, open health monitoring system. This proposal is in collaboration with Dr. Thurmon Lockhart. Dr. Lockhart is the director of the Locomotion Research Laboratory at the Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University. AFrame will be working closely with Dr. Lockhart in this Phase I research to demonstrate feasibility through human subjects testing. This proposal synergistically leverages AFrame's current technology and prototype wearable device to add functionality that has been identified as a high-priority area by the National Institute of Aging. The proposed system will have strong commercial potential given various organizations including academic researchers, healthcare providers and eldercare facilities have the need to closely monitor their patients. This proposal is for SBIR Phase I research to determine the design and feasibility of an innovative, new device for advanced locomotion analysis including: ambulation assessment and fall prevention, postural perturbation assessment and activity assessment. It is fully responsive to topic areas identified as high-priority by the NIA, specifically the Geriatrics and Clinical Gerontology Program, in the 2006 Omnibus Solicitation. The proposed device will be an unobtrusive, low-power, wireless device that attaches at the wrist (similar to a wrist watch). It will consist of a sensor suite including evaluation and selection of miniaturized gyroscope, accelerometer, piezoelectric and novel electro-mechanical sensor devices and be able to wirelessly transmit the captured data to a remote server for advanced locomotion analysis. Using specific patented and tested algorithms the system will be able to give the user information on ambulation assessment, postural perturbations and activity assessment. Human subjects testing in collaboration with Virginia Tech will be conducted during Phase I to demonstrate feasibility. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]